


Everything Is Blue

by JHyun33



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drugs, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Plot Twist, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 23:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHyun33/pseuds/JHyun33
Summary: Mark loves the color blue.Everything that is blue is beautiful to him... the sky, the sea, just everything colored blue.It has a magical effect on him, he can't stop looking at whatever it is.The same goes for this one person.Wendy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda inspired by Halsey's song "Colors"...  
> I don't even know why I'm writing so much about Mark, my UB is Jaehyun lmao

Mark loves the color blue.

Everything that is blue is beautiful to him... the sky, the sea, just everything colored blue.

It has a magical effect on him, he can't stop looking at whatever it is.

The same goes for this one person.

Wendy.

 

Her smile is so bright, her beautiful dark blonde hair falls perfectly over her shoulders. The red lipstick is a nice contrast to her blue contact lenses.

Blue eyes are so beautiful to him.

She laughs at a joke another girl from the cheerleading team made. Mark watches the group from afar, not really listening to their conversations. It's probably only about make-up or undone homework anyways. He rather looks at Wendy's blue cheerleading outfit, how her slim figure curves so beautifully in it.

" _Dude!_ " He wakes up from his daydreams as Donghyuck kicks his shin. "You'll be drooling over your sandwich again, if you don't stop creeping up on Wendy.", he says. Mark flushes a deep red. "I wasn't creeping up on her.", he mumbles. "Oh, you totally were! Don't act like you haven't been staring at her since the beginning of the school year.", his best friend deadpans. "I mean, don't get me wrong. Wendy is freaking _hot_. I can understand why you keep on looking at her." Now even Jeno turns his head curiously. "But you are way too excessive, it's really creepy.", Donghyuck laughs as Mark elbows him. "Shut up, I just think she is very pretty."

"That's what half of the school is thinking. But you still have no chance." Donghyuck lifts his fork from his noodles and points at Wendy and her friends.

"First: You are too young. She doesn't like little boys and to her we are little boys."

Mark watches Wendy throw her hair back as she makes an exaggerated gesture to explain something about her class.

"Second: You are the younger brother of her friend. And you know the codex: No dating of your friend's siblings!"

She takes a sip from her strawberry smoothie and scoops up some rice from her plate while Mark's sister, Seulgi, talks to her and hands over a book.

"Third and most importantly-"

A boy walks up to the cheerleaders' table and bends down. He kisses Wendy on her full lips and for Mark a world crashes again. "She has a boyfriend."

"Aye. And you don't mess with this dude. Whole different league!" Jeno raises an eyebrow. "He's not even that handsome... I don't see why Wendy would choose someone like him.", he says. Mark lowers his head while stuffing himself with the rest of his sandwich. But his eyes flicker up now and then to see Wendy and her boyfriend giggling about nonsense.

 

Wendy and Johnny are the perfect couple.

Like the ones made in movies, very stereotypical, but perfect.

The popular cheerleader and the star of the football team.

Of course, they would end up with each other.

And all Mark can do is watch them from far away in his seat while they both live their perfect lives. He knows that Johnny is very lucky, because not only is Wendy popular and a cheerleader, she is also very intelligent and her future is marked as super safe.

She is the heir of a big businessman, she is planning on studying in Harvard and with her looks she won the lottery of life. Johnny will get a sports scholarship and study at a big university, too. His parents own a big company as well.

So every morning the couple meets up at the parking lot of the school, Johnny with sporty Porsche and Wendy in her trendy Audi. They walk hand in hand through the hallway, he walks her to class and kisses her right in front of everyone.

And Mark watches from afar in jealousy.

 

The first time he talks to Wendy is when his sister accidentally left her geometry book in his backpack, which she took the night before to another friend.

"I guess you need that.", he says while scratching the back of his head. Seulgi smiles and thanks him while stuffing the book in her bag. "Does mom know that my training will be longer today?", she asks. "No, but I'll tell her when I get home, if you want me to.", Mark answers.

"Your brother is so nice!", Wendy cuts in and she pats his shoulder. "You're so thoughtful, Mark.", she compliments him. The youngest feels the pink rising in his cheeks. But wait a second...

He looks at Seulgi in complete horror.

"Hey, I don't talk _a lot_ about you, okay?", she says and raises her hands in defense.

"She only talks about your good sides. But you probably have no bad ones, huh?", Wendy giggles. Mark laughs uncertain, tries to accept it in a good way.

In this moment Johnny comes from behind, an arm around Wendy's waist and pressing a kiss on her forehead. "What's so funny?", he asks curiously and then he discovers Mark.

"Ah, that's Mark, Seulgi's brother. He just brought her a book and we were talking about his non-existing flaws.", Wendy says before Seulgi or Mark can even open their mouths. "Cool stuff, dude.", Johnny says and nods in the youngest direction. But then his attention is back on his girlfriend. "Are you free after training?" then proceeds on leaning down and whispering something in her ear, probably something inappropriate, which makes them both giggle like idiots and Mark excuses himself to disappear back in his life of unimportance.

 

The bleachers are uncomfortable and it's too hot to be outside for so long, but Mark finds himself sitting there and watching the training of the cheerleaders with Jeno, whose sister Joy just got into the team. But instead of looking for Seulgi he keeps his eyes trained on Wendy.

Her blue skirt flows with her moves and her ponytail is tied with a thick, blue hairband.

It's not long until the football team finishes their training next to the cheerleaders and after changing Johnny comes up to Wendy and they laugh and do the typical, stupid couple stuff. Jeno makes some gagging noises, but Mark can't tear his eyes away.

The way Wendy holds onto Johnny's hands, the way she looks and smiles at him.

She is so perfect, but Mark sits there and looks at her like a piece of art.

But Mark doesn't know much about art. That's why he sits on the bleachers and doesn't stand there on the field.

 

Seulgi stops by at the kitchen to grab an apple, but bends over Mark's homework. "Looks difficult.", she mumbles between her bites. "It is.", he groans while burying his face in his hands. He is tired and his friends are no help.

Not even Chan from his class can help him properly. "About four people explained it to me, but I still have no clue!", he complains.

"Why don't you come to my table tomorrow and ask Wendy for tuition? She explains a lot of homework to me. I would help you... but I have to study a lot and you know I'm not good at explaining stuff...", she says smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, why not?" Seulgi laughs and ruffles his hair.

 

Wendy gives him a bright smile, blue eyes crinkling. "Sure, I can help you! Just tell me what subject and a date for us to meet, so I can explain everything carefully to make sure you understand it." Mark is a bit overwhelmed at her answer. "A date?", he repeats, only hearing these words.

"Yes, are you free tomorrow?"

They set a date, but after that Mark doesn't really hear the things she keeps on talking about, because Johnny spots them and his smile is toothy and just as bright as Wendy's. Mark catches himself staring at the couple again and wants to run away.

He composes himself and gets away with an excuse of meeting a class mate.

 

Wendy is punctual, she wears a blue, oversized sweater with the logo of the school's football team. Before she enters the house she turns around and waves at someone. Mark can see Johnny in his car, waving them Goodbye and drives off. He is already out of sight before the youngest can even raise his hand. Wendy knows their home, she obviously visited Seulgi before.

His sister is on a date with some guy from the basketball team, a Sehun or something, but Mark couldn't care less. He tries to be a good host, offering drinks and snacks, which are happily accepted by the older girl.

It doesn't take long for Wendy to explain everything perfectly fine to him. He understands it instantly, but acts dumb on purpose sometimes. After they are done she shoves the books away. "Okay, I'm really itching to ask you this...", she starts.

Mark begins to sweat and nervously looks to the ground.

"Are you really trying to get into the football team?", she asks. Relief fills his mind. "Um... yes. I wanted to try it out, it looks like an interesting sport.", he says.

"If you want to, I can ask Johnny to make you the towel boy. I know it's kind of a lame job, but you are able to hear the strategies and see them train, so you can get an idea what they are doing? The application time for the teams and clubs are over anyways..." Wendy gives him a pleasant smile, he notices her dark make-up that compliments her blue eyes.

"Tha-that would be incredibly nice!", he says excited. "Thank you so much!"

"Great, I'll ask him when he picks me up here in a few." His smile nearly drops instantly.

 

"Hey, man.", Johnny greets him in the locker room of the football team. Mark actually doesn't like this job already and this is his first day. But he doesn't want to disappoint anybody, so he keeps it up and smiles while greeting back.

He leans over the railing as the football team runs over the field, passing balls and doing certain reflex exercises and talking about strategies. Mark tries to listen, but his eyes wander off to blue uniforms.

 

Half of Donghyuck's popcorn lands on the floor as they jump from their bleachers and cheer. Their school's football team won against the team from the school downtown. Mark waves at his friends as he walks back to the changing room to place the towels and fill up the water.

Johnny gives him a lazy smile when he walks past the younger and Mark sees the hickey on the taller boy's neck and red lipstick on his cheek. He tries not to think about it for too long.

 

He goes to Wendy more often in school, asking for some tuition or just an opinion. It seems like Wendy is more than happy to help him. She always brightens up a lot when she sees him and acts excited and bubbly.

Mark compliments her on her blue dress once and she chuckles. But as soon as her fingers intertwine with Johnny's he realizes how out of place he is and goes.

 

He's sitting in Jeno's room playing video games until late, the younger's parents away for some short holidays over the weekend. Suddenly they hear loud music blasting from downstairs and some people yelling like crazy.

Jeno jumps a little in his seat, but pauses the game to check on downstairs. Mark just sits on the bed and bores holes into the frozen screen with his eyes, but his friend doesn't return after over five minutes, so he gets up to look for him.

Hell is waiting downstairs. Countless teenagers running around with red cups or bottles, screaming, dancing, laughing and somewhere he spots Jeno's sister, but she is busy making out with a guy from the basketball team. And suddenly at the other end of the room Wendy sits on the couch, holding a beer bottle and laughing at something someone said.

Without realizing he makes his way to her, but suddenly someone slides an arm around his shoulders. It's Johnny and he guides the young boy to another room. "Dude, you here?", he asks surprised. "Aren't you a little young for parties like this?" His laughter is full of honesty and for some weird reason it's comforting.

"I'm not too young, I'm sixteen.", Mark lies. Actually, he's fifteen, but what is one year? "Well then..." The older grabs a cup and pours some beer for the towel boy. "There you go." They walk to some other guys Mark doesn't know except for some football team members, who give him a nod. Mark hates the taste of beer, but he gulps it down for his reputation. "Does Seulgi know you're here?", Johnny suddenly asks.

Fuck.

"Uh..."

"He's a rebel!", someone comments and grins. The other guys cheer for Mark and make some animalistic noises that can be interpreted as approving messages for the youngest being "rebellious". "Don't worry, we won't tell her.", Johnny assures him. He holds his hand out and his friend drops a suspicious looking plastic bag in it. It's filled with pills and Johnny doesn't hesitate on getting himself one and swallowing it immediately.

Mark just sits there and stares. Is this reality? Everything feels unreal as if the world was made out of plastic and wool. The older drags him to where everyone is dancing. "Have some fun, man.", he encourages him, but another hand grabs him. It's Jeno.

"Hyung-"

"Mark?!", another voice cuts in. He kind of exhales in relief, because it's not Seulgi. But it's Wendy. "Mark, what are you doing here- and aren't you Joy's little brother?!", she asks surprised. The boys try to find an answer. "We were upstairs and heard the music, so Jeno wanted to s-"

"Babe, chill. Nothing happened to them.", Johnny says to calm down his girlfriend. "No, you two should go home. I mean to your home, Mark!", she insists. "Seulgi isn't here anyways. I'll call her to pick you up-"

"Please, don't!", Mark begs. "She's going to kill me!"

"It's okay, I'll drive you.", Johnny says. Wendy seems a bit uncertain. "Are you still sober enough for that? I drank some stuff, so I might not be capable...", she reasons, but the boy shakes his head. "It's fine." She gives him a kiss as a Thank You.

They don't notice how Mark looks away in disgust and his stomach drops.

Mark doesn't tell anyone that Johnny took that pill.

 

But since that day Johnny eyes him warily.

Mark feels like he is an animal being observed everywhere he goes.

Talking to Wendy becomes quite uncomfortable, but she is still so excited and happy, she even ruffles his hair, grabs his hands to swing his arms around for fun and recommends him buying an bracelet for himself. "It would look really good on you!", she assures.

"But I don't know which color I should choose...", he mumbles.

"How about blue?", she suggests. Mark looks up.

Blue.

Could it be that-

"Hey, babe.", Johnny says out of nowhere and kisses Wendy, which makes Mark want to gag for real. When he leaves he feels the pair of eyes boring into the back of his head.

 

Before Mark can even think about buying an bracelet Wendy surprises him with a deep blue one. She even puts it on for him and is all bright smiles when it's done and Mark turns his wrist. Seulgi raises an eyebrow. She already thought it's weird that her younger brother started hanging out with Wendy and now they definitely got to a new level of weirdness.

The youngest admires the bracelet around his wrist. Johnny grits his teeth and gives him such a forced smile that it must have hurt to make it. "Wow, that looks really good. Wendy has such a good taste.", he says, nearly hisses, but oblivious Wendy doesn't hear it. Mark nods and thanks her.

 

It's over when he puts the used towels in the laundry basket of the school.

A hand grabs him roughly by the shoulders and slams him backwards against the nearest locker. Johnny glares daggers into him and the younger swallows hard.

"I'll tell you that only once, okay?", he begins. "Don't think I'm dumb. Just because I'm busy being the quarterback of the team doesn't mean I don't see how you are flirting with my girlfriend." Mark's eyes widen. "Stay away from Wendy, are we clear? I don't want to see you with her anymore. I don't care that you are Seulgi's brother or-"

He is cut off by Mark getting on his tiptoes and pressing his lips against the taller boy's ones.

Johnny stays still for a second in shock to process what's happening. Then he pushes the other boy away and wipes his lips with a disgusted face.

"What the fuck, man?!", he yells.

"So that's why Wendy likes you? Because you're a fucking faggot?", he asks loudly. Mark shrinks a little, even though he knows that nobody can hear then. It calms and scares him at the same time. "You're fucking with guys, so you want to get girls around yourself to attract them or what?", the older spits. "Does Wendy help you-"

"She doesn't-" Mark slaps a hand over his own mouth. It makes the other laugh hatefully. "She doesn't know you're fucking guys!", he laughs. "You're a little faggot in the closet, huh?" His hand comes up and the younger shuts is eyes, waiting to get beaten up. But instead fingers grip his hair roughly and yank him forwards, so his face is close to the older one's.

"Listen, fuckboy.", Johnny growls. "I will make you pay for putting your dirty lips on mine." And he slams the younger's head into the locker. "How about I tell everyone your little secret? Do you think Wendy still likes you after hearing how you just used her? Or that _anyone_ wants to be near to you little bitch?", he asks with an evil smile.

"Please, don't tell them!", Mark begs, feels the tears swell up in his eyes. The older lets go of him and turns to walk out. Probably to give Mark the coming out he never wanted.

"If you tell anybody, I'll tell the coach and the cops that you are drinking and doing drugs!", he yells. Johnny stops and turns around halfway. "You little shit...", he hisses, but then proceeds on going away. It's over.

Now is the moment Mark lets his tears fall down his cheeks and his sobs are so loud they echo through the empty locker room. He unties the bracelet, rips it into half and throws it across the room towards the trash can.

Everything is blue.

And Mark feels like he is colored in everything but blue.

Everything _but_ blue.

Mark loves the color blue.

Johnny's football uniform is blue. Johnny mostly wears blue jeans. Johnny's car is deep blue. Johnny bought Wendy blue contacts. Johnny gave Wendy the blue dress. Johnny took a blue pill that night.

Johnny's smile is bright and his dark hair falls perfectly in his face.

_"He's not even that handsome... I don't see why Wendy would choose someone like him."_

No, Johnny is _perfect_.

Mark wants to walk hand in hand through the hallway, wants to be walked to his class and kissed right in front of everyone.

He wants to hear the inappropriate whispering to be directed at him.

He caught himself watching the cheerleaders' training just to wait for Johnny coming from the field.

He wants to look and smile at Johnny the way she does.

He wants to hold Johnny's hand the way she does.

Johnny is so perfect, but Mark sat there and looked at him like he's a masterpiece.

He wants to see the toothy, bright smile every day.

He wants to wear Johnny's sweater.

He didn't like his job immediately, because he was afraid he would fall deeper.

He wants to be the one giving Johnny hickeys.

He wants to be Wendy.

But he isn't Wendy.

Mark is Mark.

 

Mark loves the color blue.

Mark loves Johnny.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear my next NCT fic won't be so sad!!


End file.
